Will of a Snowflake
by Deathblade Prime
Summary: POSTGalaxia Ami is located by a Raven inside a crystal. AC2SM with a little bit of Xenosaga, Eva and Shadow hearts. UsaRei,AmiMak, OC?, OC?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Tyree, Kayla, their ACs and Ami's. The rest belong to their respective owners that possesses the infamous and ever fearful Legion of Lawyers.

"Blah…blah" Talking

'Blah…blah' Thoughts

'_Blah…blah'_ Communication

* * *

Will of a Snowflake

Chapter 1: Welcome to Nerves Concord

After the battle with Galaxia, Sailor Cosmos landed in the courtyard of the Shinto temple and wished for her friends to return. The eight Star Seeds left her broach, reverting her to her Eternal form, seven of them landed gently on the stone walkway while the eight simply vanished in a strong energy reaction, sending it not known to anyone, Usagi wondered where it went. The Remaining seeds glowed brightly and slowly took the shape of the bodies belonging to their hosts. Usagi dehenshined and slowly went to Rei's body and hugged her tightly fearing that she would vanish again. 'To hell with destiny, I love Rei and nothing in this universe will take her away from me. Mamoru can just take a long walk off a short pier for all I care.' She though as she felt tears beginning to leak out. She looked around to find only one of her protectors was missing and it wasn't Setsuna. She then felt Rei groaning painfully, realizing that she loosen her grip. "Hey." She calmly said as she saw her true soul mate's eyes slowly opened.

"Hey yourself, Odango." Rei weakly replied. "Are you crying?" With that said Usagi simply dove in pressing her lips against the fire miko's, surprising her but not unwelcome as she returned it. The others slowly got up to the sight of their princess kissing Rei passionately.

"Hey, get a room you two." Said Haruka with her usual playful smirk, only to be beaned behind the head by her girlfriend.

"Don't mind if we do then." Shot back Rei, sparking a small laughing moment at Haruka's expense.

"Say where's Ami? She isn't here with us here with us." Asked Makoto as she around for their blue haired comrade.

"When I wished you guys back, her Star Seed simply vanished without a trace." Explained Usagi as she and Rei stood up still holding each other.

"What do you mean vanished!?" Yelled Makoto.

"As in 'poof' gone. There one minute, gone the next." Replied Usagi. "I trust you'll be able to find her, right Sets?" She added while turning to the Time Guardian.

"Yes, hime. I'll get on it right away." Replied Setsuna as she summoned a doorway to the gates.

"Come back quickly." Whispered Monaco to her lover.

"I will." Replied Sets as she kissed her forehead.

* * *

Inside an ancient Martian ruin below the surface, a red on black AC was searching for a research team while destroying hostile Disorder Units. "Damn, where the hell are they!?" The pilot asked himself. His AC ran along a hallway leading from the entrance chamber to deeper in the ruins. One of the floor panels was greatly weakened when the AC stepped on it, should it be stepped on again it would collapse.

'_Raven, you're close! Can you see us? '_ Asked a Zio Matrix researcher on the comm.

"Not yet, I'm entering another chamber now." Replied the Raven as his mecha entered said room, which was crawling with Disorders Units. "Dammit, there's so many of these assholes!" He added while opened fire with his Karasawa. The Raven managed to secure the chamber very quickly as he located the pod. "Area secured, you're cleared to leave." He said.

"Thanks, Raven!" Replied a Researcher.

"Hmph, you're skills are still left to be desired of." Added another researcher.

"What was that?" Asked the Raven while narrowing his eyes. "Do you want to know personally, why I'm called the Enforcer?"

'_Control yourself, Frostmorn! We don't want another incident like what happened against Emeraud.'_ Ordered the Operator.

"Sorry, Nell. But that guy's REALLY pushing it." Replied Frostmorn as the pod was heading to the exit. "Got anything else for me?"

'_Nothing at the moment. Return to base.'_ Ordered Nell.

"Copy that." Replied Frostmorn. The black AC began its trek through the same hallway.

The second it stepped on the weakened panel, it severed into many pieces sending the AC plummeting through the floor. "SHIT!" He yelled as he engaged his Drake class Boosters to slow his decent. When he touched down, he looked around seeing that this chamber was completely untouched. "Nell, are you seeing this?" He asked in awe.

'_Yes, I am. This room is full of ancient artifacts. I'd say that this is quite an archeological find and…IS THAT A PERSON!?'_ She yelled.

"I think so." He said as he stared at a large Stalagmite. "Orders?"

'_DO YOU EVEN HAVE TO ASK? GET THAT PERSON OUT OF THERE AND BACK TO BASE!'_ Ordered Nell.

"Ten-four." He replied as he engaged his Moonlight beam saber and drove it into the stalagmite about four feet from the body. The AC made a perfect cylinder around the body and extracted the shard. "Got it, withdrawing from the area of operations." He said as he disengaged his AC's limiter for sixty seconds of unlimited power and boosted out of the chamber with the crystal shard.

'_Copy that, medical crews have been alerted.'_ Replied Nell. The AC hurried to leave the ruins to his awaiting transport before the timer reached zero.

Just as it finished counting down the last seconds, the AC's feet slammed on to the ground of the surface. Once the countdown finished, all of the AC's energy based weapons and boosters went temporarily offline. "Made it." He said with relief. "I was afraid of running out of power and falling back into the pit."

'_Good, your transport is waiting. Also your credits have been transferred to your account, minus the repair fees.'_ Replied Nell.

The AC boarded the land-based transport and left the area. While on route to Nerves Concord, the pilot deactivated and exited his AC to stretch his legs. He was of medium built, slightly muscular; he measured just over six feet at the age of 21. His black flight suit showed off most of his body which was a plus for the most eligible bachelor among the Raven forces and being number one in the Arena really helped in his social standings. He removed his helmet to reveal his short silvery-blond hair, that nobody can ever hope to tame, and his piercing grayish-blue eye. He walked closer to the shard, where the body was located. Frostmorn was astonished to see that the crystal was unblemished even when carved by a Creation Energy blade. If anything, it made the object clearer. He could see that the person was definitely a woman with very short blue hair and wearing a weird outfit that seemed to be from late twentieth century Japan. 'If she's that time and place, I better hope that the universal translator works or else things will go nowhere fast.' He thought.

'_Sir, we'll be arriving at headquarters soon. ETA: 15mins.'_ Said the Driver.

"Thanks." Replied Frostmorn as his gaze never left the girl in the crystal. 'Man, she's beautiful. I wonder how she is personality wise.' He thought as he placed his hand on the crystalline substance and gently glided it over the girl. Suddenly, the crystal began to crack around the girl. Large faults began to appear all over the shard, like it was hit by a sonic demo-charge. Soon piece of it started to fall off, freeing the girl from it's prison. Once freed from the crystalline prison, the Raven quickly grabbed hold of her and checked if she was alive. "Shit! She isn't breathing! DRIVER, GET THIS CIGAR BOX ON TREADS BACK TO BASE ASADFP!" Ordered Frostmorn.

'_Roger that.'_ Replied the driver as he increased the speed to it's maximum limit. Frostmorn placed her on her back, and began giving mouth to mouth. After forcing air into her lungs, he did an external heart massage.

"Come on, breath! DAMMIT BREATH!" He told her, after which he forced more air into her only to have it coughed back into him. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Just breath slowly." He said soothingly while placing her against him in a hug while massaging her back during her coughing fit. "You'll be given medical attention when we reach HQ." He added calmly.

"You're speaking Japanese?" She weakly asked.

"No, I'm not. It's thanks to the universal translator in my communicator that we can understand one another. For you know, I could be speaking in Greek." He explained. "What's your name anyway?"

"It's…Ami…Mi…zu…no…" She weakly said as she fell asleep.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ami. I'm Tyree Frostmorn." He replied just as the transport stopped and opened it's rear hatch. Seeing that they were at Nerves Concord, Tyree picked Ami up bridal style and carried her to the awaiting med team, who in turn rushed her to the ER.

"That's some mess in there." Said Nell, who arrived on the spot along with the medical team. "What happen?"

"Dunno, I simply glided my hand on it and it started to crack." Replied Tyree as he stared off in the direction the med team went.

"I see." She said while noticing where he was staring. "Did this person strike your fancy?" She added teasingly with catshire cat smile.

"W-what? NO! If I did the other girls would make her disappear!" He retorted. But like a cheetah charging it's prey, she went for the kill.

"Oh, you're afraid of not seeing her again. So you do like her, huh?" She teased while walking to the apartment she shared with the pilot, laughing like a hyena.

"NELL! YOU KNOW I HATE IT, WHEN YOU TEASE ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled while running after his flat mate.

The med team gave Ami a full and complete physical and injected nano-machines into her bloodstream to eliminate any diseases or fix any damages they may have missed. So far, they only found that her muscle tissue needed strengthening, possibly from being inside the crystal, which the nano-machines will fix and transferred her to a recovery room. While she was asleep. Tyree has a thorough background check done on her, only to find out that there was nothing to find. No Social Security Number no bank account, no ID, heck not even a email address. It was like Ami Mizuno never even existed, the query was made though out every corporations and even the Sol Star System government, and nothing came back. 'There's nothing on her? This is very suspicious.' He thought while looking at the information as he changed from his flight suit to his street clothes, which consisted of dark gray jeans, a black muscle shirt, a pair of white socks and a dark gray jean jacket. 'Hell, even her DNA didn't bring up anything.' He mentally added while leaving his room in Nell's 5 1/2 apartment. He still remembered the first time he stepped though the front door, he was 16 at the time and the place made a city dump look clean. There were trash bags in a corner, around fifty bottle of hard liquor on the table, dirty dishes about a meter high, empty take-out boxes just about everywhere, and dirty laundry anywhere the take-out wasn't present. When he looked back at that time, he simply chuckled at how fast most of the things changed. Nell would still tease him once in a while, she still dressed revealingly at home and chugs a beer or three in the morning, and at least now the apartment was clean. "Hey Nell." She said walking into the dining room with the information on Ami in hand.

"Hey, what do you got there?" She asked while nursing her first drink.

"The background check I requested on Mizuno." He replied while handing her the file. Nell took a long drink with her eyes closed as she took the file. She simply glanced at it very lazily with one eye, then quickly double taked with both eyes wide opened while spaying her beer.

"THERE'S NOTHING ON HER?! ARE THOSE MORONS IN INTELLIGENCE SLACKING OFF AGAIN!?" She yelled.

"I don't think so. I even asked them to check everywhere. Looks like we got ourselves a Jane Doe." He replied while grabbing his motorcycle helmet and keys and headed to the door.

"And where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"To get some answers. I'll be back soon." He replied while putting on his combat boots.

"And possibly a girlfriend as well?" She teased, but the pilot didn't bite and left the apartment.

"Damn it, she doesn't know when to quit!" He told himself as he went down the elevator to the garage. He quickly fastened his helmet, hopped on his custom motorcycle and rode it to the hospital.

Meanwhile at said hospital, a pair of enchanted blue eyes slowly opened to an unfamiliar ceiling and glanced around. To the right, their was a vase with flowers in it beyond that their was an opened door. To the left, their was a window with closed blinds and to the upper left corner was a Holo-imager that was turned off with a clock next to it. The walls were painted sterile white and she was wearing a light blue hospital gown. She also noticed that she was in a very comfortable bed and their was an IV in her left arm. She glanced at the clock to see that it was around 17:45. 'Where am I?' She thought.

"Sir, you can't go in there!" Said a nurse, obviously female.

"Listen, I just want some answers here. One of your patients has no ID and no files through out the star system." Replied a male voice.

'That voice…it's the same from before.' Thought Ami as Tyree entered the room with the nurse trying to persuade him to leave, trying being the operative word.

"I told you, I just want some answers. Intel didn't find anything on her." Tyree told the nurse while pointing to the blue-haired patient.

"It's okay, I could use someone to talk to." Ami weakly said.

"The patient has spoken." Added Tyree while smirking. Knowing that she lost the battle, the nurse left and Tyree turned towards Ami with a look that meant business as he grabbed a chair. "Okay, let's get this over with. First off, I would like to welcome you to Nerves Concord." He added as he sat next to the bed.

"Thank you." She replied while being slightly worried at the look he was giving her.

"Second, who the hell are you? Intel didn't find anything when I asked them to do a background check." He asked quite seriously.

'Nothing? How is that possible? Unless…' She thought. "Did you check on earth?" She asked.

"Earth is gone." He replied bluntly. Ami's eyes widened in surprise at the news. "It vanished a hundred and fifty-six years ago in the year 2045."

"How?" She asked in complete shock.

"Researchers uncovered an ancient artifact called the Zohar in Africa in 2035 and it went berserk ten years later. I thought everyone knew that, unless…you're before that." He replied.

"And that's would explain why you didn't find anything on me. You see I was born in the 1980s in Tokyo, Japan, and I'm currently eighteen years old." She said fighting logic with logic.

"So you didn't lie." He replied as his softened.

"No, I didn't and as I said before, before passing out, my name is Ami Mizuno." She said.

"And I'm Tyree Frostmorn." He replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They both said in near perfect synch, causing both of them to laugh a bit. For about thirty minutes, both young adults were talking, like they've been best friends for ages, about anything that came to mind: from friends to school, and from family and hometown.

"Excuse me." Said the same nurse from before. "But visiting hours are over."

"Well see you tomorrow, Ami." Said Tyree.

"Farewell, Tyree." She replied with a small smile as he left. 'I think I'll like being around him.' She thought while Tyree was having the same though about Ami.

Chapter end

* * *

Deathblade: Well, here the first chapter of a rewrite, the way I originally planed it. Anyway, R and R. 


	2. Chapter 2

Deathblade: Well people, here's chapter two! The disclaimer is the same as before.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter two

Meeting the Family

After chatting with Ami at the hospital, Tyree arrived at the flat as the same time as his other roommate Kayla, who had just return from a mission for the LCC. She was known as the Convictor, the second Executioner because she was very deadly with two DRAGON beam rifles and was ranked second among the Breakers (Top ten Ravens in the arena). She had bleached, mid-back length, hair, she also sported a dark tan showing her Garvoyan heritage and it was widely known among the Ravens that she was a Harmonixer. "Hey Kay, how's it gong?" He asked.

"Not much. The mission was WAY too easy for our standards. All I had to do was blow up a few radar dishes and I had to sneak in as well." She replied as they arrived at the elevator.

"I'll say. That IS too easy for an Executioner." He said while calling the lift.

"I miss Maya." She said sadly.

"I know. I miss her, too. Damn those corpers! It's their fault leading her into that ambush last year." He said with much anger.

"Yeah, even though you used to date her." Kayla replied.

"I know, because she died I have to push the female, and sometime the gay male, population away. You have no idea what it's like." Tyree told her as the elevator doors opened to let both Ravens in.

"Oh really? I literally have to beat the male population with a baseball bat until I find myself a girlfriend." Replied Kayla as she pressed the button for their floor.

"Yeah, I heard what you did to Castor. I can't believe you actually ripped his balls off." He said while wincing at the thought.

"Hey! He was asking for it!" She shot back. "Although, I think I alienated myself from most of the guys though."

"That's for sure." He added making them both laugh.

"You know, I heard an interesting rumor at base." She said while unzipping her flight suit.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. They say that you brought back a nice looking filly." She said with a playful wink. "Hoping for some horizontal action?"

"Kayla, you know as well as I do, that I prefer long term relationships." He replied.

"I know I'm just pulling your leg." She said playfully.

"Anyway, the rumors are true. I did bring back a girl. She's pretty cute; I just came back from visiting her at the hospital. And don't ask what's for dinner tonight because it's your turn to cook." He replied. Just then Tyree's PDA started beeping. "Damn it, what now?" He added while fishing it out of his pocket.

"How about some Mexican tonight?" She asked while Tyree brought out his PDA. The Raven PDA resembled a bolded cross with a sphere in the middle.

"Sure, it's better than getting our stomach pumped for Nell's cooking." He answered as a three by five ethereal blue screen formed. He tapped on the Mail image to check for anything new. "Say, was the base you attacked Zamdah?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked puzzledly.

"Well it would appear that Emeraud took it back and Belena wants me to blow it up tomorrow night." He replied as they both got off the lift.

"What?! And I work so hard to getting there and capturing it." She said depressingly.

"Oh no." He said with a look of fear on his face as he looked at the name of his operator.

"What?" Asked Kayla while breaking out of her stupor.

"My operator, it's Layne." He replied with some fear in his in his voice. "I recognize those little hearts anywhere."

"I told you to get that restraining order." She said as they entered the apartment. "We're!" She called out. Nell's pet penguin welcomed the pilots.

"Hey, Pen. Whaddup?" Asked Tyree.

"Wark!" It greeted before it wadded back to its fridge.

"Hey, Pen. Up for some Mexican tonight?" Asked Kayla to the warm water penguin, who, in turn, simply warked back. "So did you accept the mission?" She added slipping her boots off.

"Of course. I'm that stupid to refuse a mission against Emeraud. Especially after what they did to my father." He replied.

During dinner, Tyree asked Nell if Ami could come and live with them, which resulted on some teasing on her part, but accepted never the less. Kayla thought it would be great to have another girl her age to live with.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile at the Tsukino household, Usago invited Rei over to share the news of their relationship to her parents. The two of them in Usa's room holding each other closely on her bed while debating it over with Luna. "I can't believe! You would throw away the future just to be with one of your Senshi! That is so irresponsible of you, Usago!" Luna yelled to her charge.

"Luna, I've made up my mind here. I love Rei and we are not breaking up no matter what you say." Usagi countered.

"That's right. For all we know, Mamoru could be sleeping with other women while in America." Added Rei.

"But still, what about Chibi-Usa and Crystal Tokyo?!" Demanded Luna.

"If it happens, it happens." Replied Usagi.

"About Chibi-Usa, we'll find way to have her." Rei added as she kissed her princess. Before Luna could scold them once more, Ikuko, Usagi's mother, called them down for dinner. So they both left a still steaming black feline and headed down. In the dinning room, the Tsukinos and Rei had just sat down and served themselves.

"Mom, dad, Shingo. I have something to say." Usago said quite nervously, grabbing their attention.

"What is it?" Asked Kenji, Usagi's father.

"Well…I don't how to say this." She said fidgeting with her food.

"What?" Asked Ikuko.

"Yeah, Odango. Spit it out all ready." Added Shingo.

"You see…Rei and I are…seeing each other…intimately and…well…pleasedon'thateme." Usagi answered.

"Come again?" Asked Kenji as he, Ikuko and Shingo were completely clueless.

"What she said is that she and I are together now, I hope you don't mind that I'm dating your daughter." Rei repeated much clearer while entwining her fingers with Usa's.

"What about that Mamoru guy?" Asked Shingo.

"First off, he's too old more me. And two, he's probably getting so…I mean seeing other women behind my back." Replied Usagi.

"Besides, the others know we're together now." Added Rei.

"Well I have nothing against it; at least you won't get pregnant." Said Kanji. Both Rei and Usagi mentally added 'yet' to that sentence.

"As long as you're happy, we have nothing against it. Just don't break her heart." Said Ikuko.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Rei. Now relieved to hear that her parents had nothing against her new relationship, Usagi began eating at a more reasonable pace. After dinner, the newfound couple went back up stairs for some post-dinner loving and to continue the debate with a certain lunar feline. While her parents were discussing on how should they break it to Usago that she was adopted.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day, Tyree woke up from a quite eventful dream, involving him and Ami doing God knows what, to the smell pf eggs and bacon being cooked. _'Man, what a dream. I only met her yesterday and I'm already having wet dreams about her.'_ He thought as he got up and grabbed some spare clothes and headed to the bathroom to clean, himself, up. "Morning." He said as he exited his room with a yawn.

"Morning to you, too." Replied Kayla, who was only wearing a halter top and low rider shorts, while was cooking and Pen was stuff it's face. Tyree entered the bathroom, shut the door, locked it and began shaving. Just then Nell came out of her room, garbed in only an extra large shirt and underwear, scratching and yawning with her scarlet hair like she had lost a war with her hairbrush. She lazily walked into the kitchen like a total zombie heading to the fridge for her eye opener. She poked around inside the appliance for a can while scratching herself. Finding her drink, she opened it and quickly chugged it dry.

"OH YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF!" She yelled which was quickly followed by a small burp.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" Yelled Tyree from the bathroom because he cut himself due to Nell's morning ritual.

'_Here we go again. Nell's morning cry, quickly followed by Tyree cutting himself while shaving and then we argue about her drinking habits.'_ Kayla thought, while rolling her eyes along with Pen, as she served Nell's breakfast. As if on cue, Tyree exited the bathroom with a piece of Toilet paper stuck on his left cheek to starch the blood wearing his usual outfit minus the jacket. "Nell, you really shouldn't do that yell. How would you like it if one of us did that while you're shaving your nether region?" Asked Kayla as she placed a plate at Tyree's place.

"How did you know I shaved down there?" Asked Nell while holding her second beer.

"Well you ARE the only one here with naturally scarlet hair, right?" Kayla said as Tyree sat down and began eating his breakfast. Today he planned to bring Ami to their apartment until she was back on her feet, and then he would do his mission. He finished his meal quite fast, thanked Kayla and finished prepping himself. He grabbed Nell's car keys and headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, the doctors gave Ami another physical just to be sure that her muscle tissues were back to normal. She showed them that she was back to full health again. Upon giving her a clean bill of health, the doctors gave back her old clothes and brought her back to her old room. Ami managed to put on her white cotton underwear and sock just as Tyree knocked on her door. "Yes?" She asked while slipping her shirt on.

"Hey, it's me." He replied.

"Oh Tyree, I'll be out soon." She said while grabbing her navy blue skirt and put it on. Slipping on her shoes, she opened the door and exited the hospital room. "Good morning, Tyree."

"Good morning, yourself. By the way your dress, I can see that the docs are letting you go. Right?" He replied.

"Yes. I just need to sign my release form and I can go look for a place to stay." She said as they began walking to the reception.

"Already taken cared of. You'll be staying with me, Kayla and Nell." He replied.

"That's awfully sweet of you, Tyree." She said.

"Yeah, well. It's the least I can do for you. Beside you don't have anything except for the clothes on your back. And speaking of clothes." He replied as they arrived at the receptionist's desk.

"Yes."

"I bet you'll want to go buy some. Don't worry; I'll be footing the bill." He explained as she signed her release form.

"Thank you." She said. _'Maybe I should get some thing a little more risqué.'_ She thought as they both left the building. Ami was in awe at the terrain and the Ocean, which the hospital was located on the shores of.

"The Idonia Ocean, one of the many wonders of Mars." He said.

'_Mars? It's been Terraformed? Get a grip Ami; you're over a century in the future.'_ She thought. "It's beautiful." She said barely above a whisper.

"Come on. We've got a few places to go." He said while leading her to Nell's Enzo GTXR.

"Where?"

"First off, we have to get you registered with the Sol Government, this will allow you to get a job then we'll head to the mall to get you some clothes and decent lunch, 'cause everyone knows Hospital Food taste like crap. Pardon my language." He explained as he got into the driver's seat.

"What do you do for a living, Tyree?" She asked while into the passenger side of the car and fastening her belt.

"I'm a Raven. The pay's good even though the missions are life threatening." He replied as he drove off via the coast the line.

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" She asked while staring out the window to the ocean.

"All the time. The risk of being killed depends on the mission. Sometimes the risks are minimal while other are near suicidal. I nearly died a few times too." He explained.

"Why did you join in the first place?" She asked.

"So I can find my little sister, Serena." He replied.

"Your sister?" She repeated while focusing her attention to the Raven.

"Yes, my sister. She's been missing for around sixteen years, two weeks after our mother died; Serena was two at the time. Even though the chances of finding her are slim, I haven't given up." He said sadly.

"Do you have a picture of her?" She asked.

"Always do." He replied as he place the car on autopilot and released the wheel so that he could look for his wallet. Ami was amazed to see how far the technology has advance. _ 'Let see here…PDA, no…Phase Gun, HELL NO! Ah here we are.'_ He thought as he brought out his wallet from one of his jacket's inner pockets. "The picture might be a little out of date, but it's all I have left." He added as he fished out the only picture him and his last living relative and handed it to Ami.

"That's you when you were five?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's me in all my glory." Tyree replied slightly embarrassed. "Pretty pathetic, huh?"

"Actually, I find adorable hugging your sister like that." She said. Ami then got a good look of Serena and gasped wide eyed. _'It can't be…Usagi? She's Tyree's little sister? But how?'_ She thought while in shock.

"By the look on your face, I can tell that you recognized her. Right?" He said seriously.

"Y-yes I do. You see, she's my best friend, whom I know as Usagi, and I have a picture that was taken just last year, before Galaxia attacked." She replied while handing his picture back to him.

"So you know her as Usagi, huh? Looks like I'm one step closer to finding her. Just one question." He said.

"What?"

"Who the hell is Galaxia?" He asked.

'_Baka! You said too much!'_ "Well might as well tell you everything now." She said. Ami then began explaining to Tyree about her role as Sailor Mercury, about the other Sailor Soldiers, and Serena's destiny as future queen.

"I see, so my little sister has a big role to play out, but there's something that doesn't seem to hold water." He said while pondering.

"What?"

"None of the historical records mention this Sailor Moon or any other Sailor Soldiers you speak of." He said puzzledly.

"You don't believe me?" She asked slightly hurt.

"No, I do believe you. Because I have a secret I keep from the world as well." He said to relieve her.

"What secret?" She asked. Tyree simply raised his left hand, focus while squeezing it into a fist. A few seconds later, a reddish energy enveloped his fist and forearm down to his elbow. Ami simply stared at it wide eyes and shivered a bit, because the energy radiated evilly. "What the…"

"This is the power of Malice. This ability is usually given to an Awaker, a being created by the Ritual of Émigré." He explained as he dismissed the energy.

"The Ritual of Émigré?" She repeated questioningly, being relieved as the energy went away.

"A ritual that breathe life from death, you need the book called the Émigré Manuscript. I did some research after discovering my ability. It would seem that I died then brought back to life that way." He explained. "Now about you, Ami. I believe that you're front a different timeline all together, which would explain why there are no historical records about you." He added as the governmental building got closer. Seeing that they were almost there, Tyree disengaged the autopilot and took control. He parked the car near the front door while putting on his hazard lights, he told Ami where to go to get registered and that he would be waiting for her here.

Ami went inside the building and quickly found the office due to Tyree's precise directions. Luckily for her, she was the only present at the time and passed quite fast. She just needed to complete a form and get her picture taken for her card, which was printed equally fast. The official explained to her that her card gave her access to her home on Mars, linked her directly to account and possessed a portion of her genetic code so that it only usable by her. On the way out, Ami stared at her card, the image was crystal clear and the level of detail was extremely defined, and was once again in awe at the advancement in technology. She was so focused on her card that she didn't notice the parked car in front of her. Tyree noticed that used the horn to bring her back to reality. Ami simply jumped back in surprise as she stared at the driver, who was chuckling at her.

"That wasn't funny you know." She said while getting in.

"No, it wasn't." He replied. "It was HILARIOUS!" He quickly added while breaking into a laugh. Ami simply shook her head rolling her eyes.

'_Now I see the family resemblance.'_ She thought. Tyree, after calming down, drove them towards the mall, without forgetting the hazard lights.

Along the way, Ami began an internal debate on becoming a Raven, but didn't like to kill. When they arrived, and found a parking space at the far end of the lot, the pair exited the vehicle then Tyree locked the doors and armed the alarm. Inside the mall, the pair went from store to store; some of the items Ami gotten REALLY embarrassed the Raven when he went to the cashier. Normally she'd get a one piece swimsuit, but now she gotten herself a very revealing two-piecer and to make matters worse for him, she actually modeled in front of him just to see his reaction, which was priceless. They purchase many different outfits, casual, formal, swimwear, PJs, and workout, but now they were outside a particular store, one that made Tyree sweat bullets while carrying all of the bags.

"Um…Ami? Are you sure you want to go in there?" He fearfully asked.

"Yes, why? I need underwear, you know." She replied as she was about to enter said store.

"But…but…but that's a…Lingerie Store. Are you trying to give me a nose bleed or something?!" He asked slightly panicked.

"Don't worry; I know my measurements so I won't model." She replied while dragging him inside. _'He seems very nervous all of a sudden. I just wondered how he'd react to me in a swimsuit; I never parade in my underwear.'_ She thought. Without question and to her thoughts, and much to Tyree's relief, Ami didn't parade in front of him while she got many revealing undergarments, some white, some black and some sky blue. After paying, Tyree grabbed the bag and added to the count. The two then headed to the food court as Tyree began calming down, should he see another modeling session from Ami in revealing clothing it would be too soon.

"So what are you having?" He asked while looking at the menu.

"I think I'll get a salad, I'm not that hungry anyway." She replied. Tyree simply nodded and placed their order at the counter. Upon receiving their orders, the only thing Ami carried, the two quickly found a booth and their legs were crying out for merci from all that walking and standing.

"Man that feels good to be off one's feet." He said as he sat down.

"Yes, it does fell good. This mall is pretty big, much bigger than back home. I actually found everything I needed here." She replied as she began eating her salad and Tyree his half-foot long, all-dressed, grilled chicken sub. All was fine until, someone who had a REALLY big crush on him approached them.

"Well I thought I'd never live to see the day, the Nine Breaker has found someone to replace Ibuki." Said a female pilot. Hearing that made Tyree stop eating with his sandwich in his mouth.

'_Oh no, not her!'_ He thought.

'_Who's Ibuki?'_ Ami thought as they turned to the new comer. She wore a very small shirt and shorts that left very little to the imagination. The fact that she sported a natural E cup bust did not help her shirt, which appears that the dust was the only thing holding it together. She had long teal hair and deep green eyes. Everything about her screamed slut and/or prostitute. _'Who's she?'_

"Well then Tyree, aren't you going to introduce us?" Asked the Raven as Tyree swallowed his bite.

"Why should I, Jayna?" Tyree demanded while narrowing his eyes with a look that said 'leave or I'll kill you'.

"I'd like to know the competition for you." Countered Jayna.

"Very well. Jayna, this is Ami, she new here. Ami, this is Jayna, who's been trying to bed me every since my ex-girlfriend died." Tyree said while smirking at Jayna's reaction.

'So this Ibuki person is his Ex.' Ami thought while putting two and two together.

"WHAT!? I AM NOT A SLUT!" Yelled Jayna dragging the attention of everyone in the food court to them.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING SO HARD TO GET IN BED WITH, HUH?! SO THAT YOU CAN BRAG THAT YOU SLEPT WITH THE NUMBER ONE RAVEN?!" He said as his voice rose to match hers. "EVERYONE ON BASE KNOWS THAT I HATE ONE NIGHT STANDS!"

"And what makes HER so special?!" She demanded while offendingly pointing at Ami.

"She doesn't dress like she's out to bed someone. Now leave, before I take a mission against you just to get rid of you." He coldly told her like venom. Before Jayna left, she glared hatefully at the bluenette.

"This isn't over, bitch." She spat jealously as before she strode away fuming.

"I was afraid that would happen." He said while returning to his lunch.

"Is she always like that?" Asked Ami while poking her salad.

"Yes, she's worst of the lot." He replied while taking a bite of his sub.

"Who's Ibuki?" She asked.

"Maya? Well as you heard she was my girlfriend up until last year. We were inseparable. She really enjoyed romance novels and movies, but she disliked taking lives. That's why she only shot to kill on unmanned machines. She was one of the best pilots we had until…" He said as he sounded like he was going to break.

"Until what?" She asked caringly as she placed her hand on his.

"Until Emeraud did her away in an ambush." Finished Kayla who joined them after Jayna's little fiasco. She had just gotten herself a double teen combo from the A&W stand. "Hey, I'm Kayla Haw. Heard you'll be moving in with us." She added.

"Pleased to meet you, Kayla. I'm Ami Mizuno. That's what Tyree told me. Is there anything I should know before moving in?" Asked Ami.

"Yes, there is." Replied Kayla.

"What?"

"Never let Nell cook. Unless you want to get your stomach pumped back at the hospital." Kayla told her with a knowing smile while digging into her burger.

"I'm still worried at what this Jayna said." Ami said being a bit down.

"Don't worry. Should anything happen to you, Ami. We, Executioners, have the right to take her out permanently." Kayla explained to sooth her. "Because it's our job to keep the Ravens in line." Ami was relieve to hear that her new friends would be by her side through thick and thin as she finished her salad and Tyree his sub.

"Well Kay, see you at the flat." He said while gathering all the bags.

"Later you two." She replied with a playful wink.

On the way back to the car, Ami's internal debate, about joining up with the Raven forces, had finally ended. "What's eating you, Ami?" He asked.

"I'm thinking signing up." She replied making him stop in his tracks.

"Are you serious about that?" He asked while staring at her.

"Yes. I'll need employment, so I can pay you back for all the clothes you bought me." She replied.

"You'll have to talk to Nell about that." He said.

"Thanks, I will." She replied as they resumed their way to the car.

Meanwhile in an unregistered Com center, Jayna was attempting to contact her boss about some new development. "Stiles to Frightener 1, come in." She said.

'Klein here. What is it?' He demanded as he appeared on the screen.

"It would appear that the Executioners might get a new member to replace Ibuki." She said.

'I trust that this new member is you, Stiles." He replied.

"Negative, sir. I'm doing my best to wrap the Enforcer around my finger, but he's not even falling for my advances." She said.

'BLAST! Thanks to your and Strung's incompetence, we had to advance the operation by TWO phases!' He replied.

"TWO PHASES?! You mean assassinating the Sol Government Representative?" She asked in shock.

'Yes. Now go and continue your mission, BUT do NOT fail again.' He replied as he cut the transmission.

"Yes, sir." She said to the blank screen. _'Two phases? What the hell is Klein thinking?'_

Chapter end

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deathblade: Here's chapter 2. Sure the first chapter didn't get any reviews but it did get over seventy hits. Anyway, stay tuned next time when the true heritage of Mercury Kingdom gets revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Deathblade: I believe it's about time I do my first update of the year.

Carina: Do so.

Deathblade: Alright, alright. Before I begin, I would like to point out that the Frighteners and the LCC Special Forces aren't the same, like in the game, because it would ruin my whole plot.

1!1!

Chapter 3: Demonic Awakening

At the Time Gates, Setsuna was searching thru the different timelines flowing by the gates. She saw many different universes, some had highly advance technology while other were way behind and considered technology to be heretical. Then she came up to the same dimension she spent her college years, where she found Usagi and took her there. There she found Ami as was about to enter the same apartment that inhabits the time guardian's college roommate. When Sets got a good look at the man, who was with Ami, her face paled out of remembrance. He was the same one from all those years ago at the orphanage, who was sticking close to Usagi no-matter what. Should she show her face while he was there, she'll have to explain to Minako why she has a full body cast and missing a few teeth. While spying on them, she felt something coming from Ami, something she hadn't felt since the Silver Millennium. _'Finally, the Seal is breaking!'_ She thought as she smirked.

1!1!

At the apartment, Tyree showed Ami where everything was, her bedroom, the bathroom, the kitchen, EVERYTHING. They found Nell sitting in the living room, with a tall glass of Venusian Whisky, watching her soaps on the Holo-Viewer. "Hey, Nell. Could you come here for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." Replied Nell as she stood up while placing her glass on the table in of her and headed to the dinning room, completely oblivious to a certain penguin eyeing her drink. "So what is it?" She asked as she entered the room.

"Just wanting to introduce you two. Ami, this is Nell Aultner, Raven operator. Nell, this is Ami Mizuno, who here want to sign up." He said.

"How do you do, Miss Aultner?" Ami said with a small polite bow.

"Like wise. But please call me Nell, everyone else does." Nell replied while scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "So you want to sign up?" She added while going full business mode.

"Yes, I do. Just to repay Tyree for all the clothes he bought for me." Ami replied.

"Well you do realize that you'll have to go thru an entry exam, followed by training, and finally an observed exam. That's if you want to be a pilot of course." Nell explained as Tyree went to his room.

"Well are there other areas in the organization?" Ami asked hoping that they had a medical division.

"Yeah, but they're boring as hell though. There's command where I'm at by the way, Mobile Infantry such as security personnel, mechanics and Research and Development." Nell explained as she led Ami to living room to continue watching her soaps.

'_No medical division? Oh well, piloting it is then.'_ Ami thought slightly depressed though that there wasn't a Medical Division. Just then Tyree exited his room in his near skintight flight suit with his helmet in hand. Ami couldn't help but stare at him, especially his butt, as he walked by. Nell noticed and grinned, for her it meant 'let the teasing begin'.

"So Ami, like what you see?" Nell teasingly asked. Ami simply became beet red out of embarrassment as Tyree left the apartment. "Think about it, he isn't wearing anything under that." Nell continued her torture making Ami blush a darker shade of red, which only gave Nell more ammo.

"Please…stop…" Ami said before the embarrassment killed her.

"Oh alright, but it's not over." Nell replied with her famed smirk while reaching for her glass, which was now empty. "Huh?" _'WHAT THE? Oooooooooh that stupid flightless bird! I regret teaching him how to drink!!'_ She thought as she shot a death-glare at the second fridge.

"Hey, everyone! I got dinner!" Kayla cried out as she entered the flat with Thai take-out boxes.

1!

Aboard the Air Transport en route the Emeraud's Zamdah Base, Tyree was inside his AC, Destroyer, and checked the Intel he had on the base on his PDA, he knew that Kayla came here and flattened the base's defenses and radar dishes. So the outer defenses should be low to non-existent. 'Meyers to Enforcer. Come in, Lover boy.'

"Not now, Layne. I'm busy and no I will not go out with you." He coldly replied without looking at the screen she appeared on.

'Oh you're mean, Lover Boy.' Layne huffed.

"Don't call me 'Lover Boy', Reds." He replied angrily.

'Hey, why are you so mean to be?' She asked.

"Because you're just like Jayna. You only want to get in the sack with me." He replied.

'HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT SLUT!? At least I didn't sleep with an Observer to become a pilot nor do I flaunt my body around like I'm god's gift to men and lesbians!' She shrieked. 'I prefer a slow and steady relationship base on trust.'

"Sorry, Layne. But you're just not my type, okay?" He replied while looking at her then to a zoomed in GPS imaging. "Anyway, I'm almost to the drop point."

'Copy that. Prepare for drop, Raven.' Layne said in all seriousness.

1!

Back at the flat, the girls were enjoying dinner consisting of Thai take-out, just to prevent Nell from cooking, and talking about whatever came to mind. Ami told them about her home and her friends. She found out there and then that Kayla was an open lesbian and a Harmonixer, hell she even felt like she was talking to an old friend. "Ami, why don't you take a bath? It smells like you need one." Nell suggested.

"Good idea, I haven't had one since I woke up yesterday evening." Ami replied as stood up and headed to the bathroom without forgetting her pjs. When she was out of hearing range, Kayla leaned towards Nell.

"Did Ami meet Pen, yet?" Kayla asked.

"No, I couldn't find him. But I know he's around here somewhere, because he drank my whisky." Nell replied quite bitterly.

"That should teach you for teaching him how to drink." Kayla said while breaking into a laugh. Before Nell could retort, they both heard someone scream quickly followed by running. As the steps got louder, both Ravens glanced at each other figuring that Ami had a crash meeting with the resident penguin. The door swiftly opened revealing a completely naked Ami. She began yelling about something in the bathroom completely clueless to her nudity, while both speechless Ravens simply stared at her with wide eyes. Ami stopped badgering when Pen simply wadded by her towards his fridge. 'Wow, she a natural bluenette.' Kayla thought while staring.

"That's Pen, he's your 'other' roommate. He's a warm water penguin and he likes to take warm baths from time to time." Nell explained as Pen went into his fridge. "And that's his room."

"Umm, Ami?" Kayla asked getting the bluenette's attention. "You should cover up, not that I mind though." Ami looked down and realized that she just flashed the two Ravens, so she quickly squatted to the cover herself and closed the door. Once closed, both Nell and Kayla broke into hysterics.

1!

At the mission site, Destroyer slowly moved into the base perimeter but something didn't smell right. The weapon emplacements seem to have been freshly destroyed. Just like a year ago, when Emeraud ambushed Maya up north. Destroyer snuck inside the base only to find fresh carbon scoring from high-end energy based weapons, most likely a Shade, a Karasawa, or a Plasma Weapon. 'TYREE! YO…ING…JAM…OUT…ERE………' Layne yelled before static covered every comm frequency.

"Looks like I'm on my own." He said to himself. It was just like a year ago, something Emeraud didn't count on is the fact that this Raven shoots to kill on any targets, unlike Maya. Destroyer cautiously moved forward to the mainframe noticing that all of the base's internal defenses were decimated. The Enforcer arrived at the objective only to find destroyed as well. "I'm not alone." He whispered to himself. Just then, three ACs appeared seemingly out of thin air around him in a triad formation. Two of them were reverse jointed, while the one in front was a weight standard bipedal AC resembling Destroyer. The arm weapons were exactly like Destroyer's, but this AC had a heavy RPG launcher and a multi-missile launcher for back units, and the HOUND shoulder extensions.

"So you're the one Balena hired?" Said the lead AC.

"I am. Thanks for doing my job for me, Uncle Leos." Tyree replied with a smirk.

"You're welcome. Are you still looking for Serena?" Leos asked.

"Yes, I am. I also have a good lead as to where she is." Tyree replied as he looked around. "Is this why you did my mission, Leos? So that we could have a little family chat?"

"I know, because I highly doubt that I'd be welcomed near Raven Headquarters. I also have information on who took her, based on surveillance data, I uncovered the person who took her." The Ex-Raven said.

"Really?"

"Leave us!" Klein ordered as he glanced at the other Special Forces ACs. The pilots saluted and left the mainframe room. "The one who took Serena was the former roommate of the Operator living with you."

"Nell's old college roommate?" Tyree asked being slightly confused.

"Yes, I'm transferring the information to you now." Leos replied. Tyree looked at his PDA to see the data uploading quite quickly.

"So what's the REAL reason why you attacked this base, besides a family meeting?" Tyree asked.

Emeraud did kill my brother-in-law and your lover, so I'm returning the favor." Leos bitterly replied.

"Anyway, it was good seeing you again, uncle. Thanks for the info." Tyree said as Destroyer turned to leave.

"Until next we meet, nephew." Leos replied.

On the way out, the jamming Leos had initiated began to clear up. '…VEN, DO…OU COPY!!!' Layne asked panicking like it was the end of the world.

"Loud and clear, Reds." Tyree replied as he exited the base.

'Thank GOD you're all right! I was worried that we lost you. Is the mission complete?' Layne asked being relieved that her crush was okay.

"Yeah, someone beated me to the punch though. The mainframe was destroyed before I arrived." He replied.

'At least you're. Recovery unit on route.' Layne said.

"Thanks, Reds."

'No problem, Lover Boy.' She said as Destroyer powered down while awaiting pick up.

1!

Back at the flat, Ami was in bed dressed in her new silk pjs. For some odd reason, she was very and fell into a deep REM sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. When she opened her soul eyes, she didn't see the ceiling of her room, but a very bleak place instead. The ground seemed to have been made from tombstones and the walls looked like fences from a graveyard and there were three large stone double-doors. One had the image of an Angel; the one across from it had the picture of a Demon, while the center on looked plain. "What is this place?" She asked. She slowly walked inwards in this graveyard only to feel some sort of tug in her mind to the Demon door. As she got closer to it, it opened for her like for an old master, but Ami never been here before in her life, alas she felt a strange sense of familiarity with this place, like it was part of her. Once she crossed the door of Hell's Commandment, she saw three more stone double-doors; each of them had an element inscribed on them. From left to right: Earth, Darkness, and Water. The tug in her mind was pulling her towards the Darkness door. As she got closer, like the commandment door, it too opened before. After crossing it, Ami had before her a small altar with a medium sized stone with the glowing symbol of Darkness imbrued on it. Something inside of her told her to raise her hand to it. She raised her right arm and brought palm almost next to it. She saw her hand glow as if to feed the stone, but something was preventing it rather painfully and it blew her back into the door.

"I see, you found our heritage, daughter." Said a soothing woman's voice. Ami frantically looked around only to find a woman that looks like her. She had waist long blue hair, a sky blue gown that showed much of her cleavage and she looked like a splitting image of Ami albeit a bit older. Some thing inside Ami clicked into place as she saw the older woman.

"Mo…mother?" Ami asked, getting a nod from the former queen of Mercury.

"Are you alright, daughter?" Queen Mercury asked.

"I am, mother. But what was that?" Ami asked.

"It was Serenity's Seal." Queen Mercury grimly replied.

"Serenity's Seal?" Ami asked.

"Yes, you see. Back in the Silver Millennium, The Mercury Kingdom was the strongest of the inner Planets, second only to the Moon Kingdom, due to our Soul Fusion Ability. We were also the most loyal as well, for we were the first to sign the Alliance Treaty with the Moon Kingdom, while the other planets let their senate debate it over. Anyway, when Queen Serenity asked me if you could be part of the Royal guard for her daughter, I was overjoyed to see that you were chosen as Princess Selenity's protector, but…" Ami's mother explained.

"But what?' Ami asked almost regretting the answer.

"As they say these days, I forgot to read the fine print. When you became Sailor Mercury, your Soul Fusion Ability, our heritage, was sealed, your true power blocked by her." Queen Mercury explained literally shaking with anger.

"Is that why it hurt when I raised my hand against the altar?" Ami asked.

"Yes, that was the Seal Serenity placed on you, because she wanted to keep you under her thumb and on a short leash. Naturally, I protested this Seal, when I found out about it, and all she did was laugh at me, her most trusted ally." Mercury explained as her fists quaked in anger. "I'll have you know that diplomatic relations were heavily strained from that point on and all trade agreements were ruptured.

"Who could've thought that Serena's past mother did something like that to her ally. What did the other Inner Planets say about that?" Ami asked.

"Nothing, except that we should be cast out of the Alliance. I always thought that they persuaded her on the Seal. You should know that we are no longer their ally, but I never attacked them unless they attacked first. I'm also the reason why you've been tired lately, because I've bee weakening the Seal so that our heritage could be reawakened." Mercury explained. Just then a demonic roar was heard, spooking Ami in the process.

"What was that?" Ami fearfully asked.

"That was the God of Wrath, Amon." Mercury replied as she sensed around with her mind. "The Seal is gone, try the pedestal again." She added as she helped her daughter up. Ami slowly went back to the altar and raised her hand against it. Like before her hand glowed and energy began flowing from her hand to the altar. "The energy you're feeding the altar are the Souls of all the dead Youmas that were defeated when you were one of the Moon Princess' senshies. Their Souls now reside in you to feed the altars to unleash their power, however for the higher level fusions you must battle them yourself in order to earn them." Queen Mercury explained. Ami understood what she had to do; she must reawaken her fusion forms and confront the Lunar cats and Pluto, because of what Queen Serenity had done. After she recharged the Darkness Altar to maximum power, Ami felt the Souls of the three Dark Angels merge with her: Nox, Orecix, and Somnion. Before she could do or say anything else, she felt someone coming near her body in the real world.

"I have to go, mother." Ami said.

"I know. If you ever need someone to talk to or to train with, know that I will always be here for you." Mercury replied as the Graveyard slowly vanished.

When Ami woke up, the first thing she spotted were the stoic eyes of sailor Pluto, who seemed to just stare at her. "Hello, Sets. Is there anything I can do for you?" Ami sarcastically asked while getting up.

"For one, you can come with me…" Pluto replied.

"No."

"What?"

"I said NO! I will NOT go back and be Queen Serenity's lap bitch!" Ami yelled.

"Lap bitch? You don't understand I'm…" Setsuna said trying to reason with the P.O.ed Ex-Senshi and hoping that the others didn't wake up.

"You seemed to have forgotten, that it was HER who broke the Alliance with my planet by placing a Seal on me!" Ami continued yelling and giving Sets a Death Glare.

"You know?" Setsuna asked wide-eyed.

"Of course! Because my mother told me, you bitch! Take me back and it will be an act of war!" Ami Screamed.

"Of course, if I let you take her that is." Kayla, clad in her underwear, said before pistol-whipping Sets, knocking her out.

"Thanks, Kay." Ami said as she looked at the unconscious Time Guardian.

"No problemo, Princess." Kayla replied catching Ami off-guard.

"Huh? What did you call me?" Ami quizzically asked.

"You are the crowned princess of Mercury, are you not?" Kayla answered.

"How did you know that?" Ami asked in surprise.

"I…don't know, Princess. Something just clicked into place after you went to bed." Kayla replied. "Let's worry about that later, now let's tie her up and interrogate her."

"Good idea." The two of them carried Sets to the Dinning room, tied her up to a chair with used underwear and duct taped some used, sweaty, and smelly gym sock to her mouth. Kayla also took the precaution of bringing out her sidearm.

'_What else can go wrong?'_ Setsuna thought while regaining consciousness. Just then Tyree entered the apartment tired as hell, but when he saw Sets tied up to a chair and gagged, he immediately reacted like he drank three Armenian Double espressos.

"YOU! You're the one who took my sister!" He yelled while seeing nothing but red. For the first time in her life, Setsuna actually saw her entire life flash before her eyes, which was quite much being a few thousand years old and all. When Tyree yelled, he actually woke up Nell, who's currently suffering from a three-alarm hangover.

"What's going on here?" Nell asked dressed in her usual sleepwear, oversized T-shirt and panties. "Why is my old roommate tied up? And are those Tyree's sweaty gym socks, that haven't been washed in three weeks and that went thru five intense training sessions, stuffed in her mouth?" She added after seeing Sailor Pluto tied up. Hearing that made Sets' face turn a pale shade of green as she tried to spit the gym socks out only to find that they were duct taped to her face.

"Now, the interrogation begins." Kayla said as she ripped the tape off their captive.

"OW!" Setsuna yelled, although being relieve of the stench.

"Now you will answer our questions or else." Ami demanded.

"Or else what?" Setsuna regretfully asked.

"We'll feed you some of Nell's cooking." Kayla cooking while grinning and hold a spoon full of Nell's leftover curry.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'LL TALK! JUST KEEP THAT STUFF AWAY FROM ME!!!" Sets yelled knowing first hand how bad Nell's cooking really is.

"Hey, is my cooking really that bad?" Nell asked being slightly offended.

"Yes." Everyone save Ami, who hasn't had a taste, replied.

"First off, why did you kidnap Tyree's little sister?" Ami demanded.

"Because she was reborn in a different dimension than her soul mate and senshies all together." Setsuna quickly replied fearing for her taste buds.

"Why did you try to get me back knowing fully that my powers would be sealed again? Because of Serenity's plan to keep me in check?" Ami asked as she narrowed her eyes. Setsuna didn't have time to answer before Ami punched her in the face knocking the chair over.

"No, I would have explained if that bleached bimbo hadn't knocked me out." Pluto replied as she felt blood seep from her mouth. "And who would have thought that you have a strong right hook."

"So talk!" Kayla said ignoring the bimbo comment.

"You see, Rei and Usagi are together now, they were together back then before she was bethrode to Earth. The only ones who follow that now are Mamoru, Luna and Artemis. I only wanted you to be present for their wedding." Sets replied.

"But according to historical records, the government of Nippon frowns upon gay marriages, and since she IS my little sister, I would be the one to give her away." Tyree said.

"But the Sol Government legalized it fifty years ago. If they want, they can get hitched here." Kayla added.

"And since Usagi…I mean Serena was born here, she's a Martian citizen therefore Rei would gain dual-citizenship." Ami said as she caught on. "Sorry, Sets. We sort of jumped to conclusions." She added as she released their captive.

"Apology, accepted. You know, your sister cried for months when she was in foster care." Sets replied while standing up as she dehenshined.

"Hey Sets. You can bunk with me like back in college, while we catch up on old times." Nell said as she went back to her room.

"Fine, but no alcohol. You know as well as I do, that I can't hold my liquor." Setsuna replied as she followed the Raven operator leaving three awkward young adults.

"That was…unexpected." Kayla said.

"Yeah, I thought she was in league with Serenity." Ami added.

"Let's sort it our in the morning. 'Cause I need some sleep." Tyree piped in while heading to his room. Getting the same idea Kayla headed to hers, while Ami simply yawned as fatigue caught up. She was so tired that she didn't see which room she entered. Kayla poked her head out of her room; she saw Ami entering Tyree's room and grinned at the sight. Inside the room, Ami climbed into bed completely unaware of the other person present.

Chapter end

1!

Deathblade: Well here's chapter 3 and the plot thickens.

Carina: I can see that. Anyway 'till next time! The next Monster Garage Challenge is just around the bend!


	4. Chapter 4

Deathblade: Well, it's been a while since I last updated so here we go

Deathblade: Well, it's been a while since I last updated so here we go!

Carina: It's about time you stopped mourning for a piece of hardware.

Deathblade: Hey, if I didn't stop you, Trish and all the other OCs would've faded into nothingness. And beside I was also recovering from a flying glomp attack.

Carina: Oh. (walks away while shaking her head and mumbling about crazy authors and reviewers)

Deathblade: Anyway, on with the show.

"Blah, blah" - Regular talking

'Blah, blah' - Thinking

'_Blah, blah'_ - Communication

--11

Chapter 4: Reunion

The morning after interrogating Setsuna, Tyree woke up feeling some weight on his chest. Looking down, he spotted a mop of blue hair. Being too early to think straight, his mind very slowly registered that Ami was in bed with him and with a leg crossed over with one of his. He slowly tried, being the operative word, to get out of bed, but to find that she was securely latched on to him and to add insult to injury, she snuggled even closer. 'Greeeeaaaaat, now I have to wait for her to wake up.' He sarcastically thought. Ami was enjoying her beauty sleep (Deathblade: Like she needs it, she's beautiful enough already.) holding on to a comfortable heat source. As she felt it try to leave, she tightened her hold on it and buried her face in it. But something clicked in her head, there wasn't supposed to be anything in bed with her to snuggle with. She slowly woke up and lifted her head, her deep blue eyes locked with Tyree's grayish-blue ones. "Good morning, Ami." He said. Reacting on instincts, she pushed back and took a deep breath to scream. Being a coordinator and a highly self-trained martial artist, he quickly clamped his left hand onto her mouth preventing her from screaming. "Listen Ami, this is my room. You probably entered here last night without realizing it. And I don't know about you, but that was the best sleep I ever had." He explained as he removed his hand from her face. The blue haired Harmonixer glanced around and this was indeed not her room.

"Sorry about this." She said while being on her knees in Tyree's queen size bed.

"Don't worry about it, Ami. Like I said, that was the best sleep I ever had." He replied while getting out of bed only garbed in a pair of boxers and a pair of pants, a shirt, a clean pair of boxers, and a pair of socks. "Ummm……… could you leave, please, while I get dress?" He gently asked. Realizing that she was still in his room, she quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her room across the hall blushing beet red.

'I almost saw him……' She thought as she closed and pressed her back against the door. Sliding down it onto the floor, she hugged her knees, placing her forehead on them. 'What am I going to do? I thought I was in love with Makoto, but now here I am lusting after a guy.' She added as a tear slid down her face. "Mako-chan………"

In the kitchen, Tyree, now fully clothed, looked back at Ami's room down the hall and sighed. 'I'm just a love starved twit. We shared a bed last night purely by accident and here I am lusting after her.' He thought while cooking breakfast as Kayla came out of her room wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of panties.

"Morning." She told him with a small yawn.

"Morning." He replied placing some fish in Pen's food dish before tending to the French toasts on the stove.

"Soooooooo how was it last night?" Kayla asked with a small cat-like grin hoping for some juicy gossip.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but nothing happened." He bluntly answered just as Setsuna exited Nell's room.

"God! It's a miracle that her liver hasn't failed yet with all that alcohol she drinks!" Setsuna said rather loudly.

"I think that being a Coordinator helps that." Kayla replied as Tyree placed two plates in front of them. "Thanks, roomy."

"Where's Ami?" Sets asked.

"She hasn't left her room yet." Tyree replied being worried about their blue haired roommate as he sat at his spot and began eating.

"She's just sorting out her emotions, because I have seen that both you and she will end up together. Before coming here, she was seeing someone else." Setsuna explained.

"But everyone knows that the future is never set in stone. Ami could end up with anyone: Tyree, that person she was with, me, heck even Nell." Kayla pointed out. And as if on cue, Nell exited her room garbed the same way as yesterday morning. The scarlet zombie slowly moved to the icebox for her liquid gold.

"Morning." Sell weakly said while poking through the fridge as she scratched her rear. She grabbed a can, cracked it open and sculled it down. "OOOOOH YEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT A WAY TO START A DAY!" She yelled the empty can on the table.

"You have to cut back on the beer, Nell. Before your liver fails." Setsuna warned as Nell dug into her breakfast.

"Hey, don't complain miss-I-have-no-social-life." Nell shot back.

"No social life, huh? Well at least I'm engaged." Setsuna shot back prideful.

"A boyfriend? You?" Nell said before breaking into hysterics.

"I never said it was a man." Setsuna clarified as Ami left her room with slightly puffy eyes. "Good morning, Ami."

"Morning Sets." Ami replied before sitting at the table.

"So, what are everyone's plans?" Kayla asked.

"Well I plan to take Ami to headquarters to finalize her enlistment and begin her pilot training." Nell replied after calming down.

"Look at the calendar." Tyree said his two cents.

"What's so special about today?" Ami asked while looking at said calendar.

"Today is the anniversary of his parents' death, exactly a year apart each. He usually pulls a disappearing act for a few days afterwards." Nell explained.

"You should wait for your sister then; I plan to bring her back here along with her friends." Setsuna said adding her two cents.

"Alright, then. You got three hours, beyond that I'm gone with or without her." Tyree told her.

"So you'll be taking my car then?" Kayla asked.

"Maybe, should you let me?" He replied

"Go ahead, because I just want to go to the beach and tease the guys with something they can never have." Kayla said grinning mischievously.

"Even after you've alienated yourself from them?" Nell asked.

"Alienated herself? What did she do?" Ami asked curiously.

"She permanently castrated a guy for sexually harassing her." Tyree replied with a cocky smirk on his face.

"And damn proud of it!" Kayla added pride fully.

--!!

(Dimensional Transfer)

Meanwhile in the Tsukino household and being Sunday they were able to sleep in, Usagi and Rei slowly woke up after a night of high arousal (Deathblade: I'll leave what they did to your imagination………perverts) to find that Luna was missing and Usagi's communicator was beeping. Both girls quickly got up, put their discarded pjs and answered the communicator. "Usagi, here. What's up?"

'_Usa, it's Mina. Is Luna over there?'_

"No Mina, she isn't. Why do you ask?" Rei answered.

'_Because Artemis is and… wait a minute… Rei? What are you doing in Usa's room?'_ Minako asked.

"Well, she was pretty mad that you permanently broken up with Mamoru and that you're seeing me intimately." Rei said wondering where both lunar cats were and dodging Minako's question.

--11!!

In a tree somewhere in the park, Luna and Artemis were discussing things with Mamoru (Carina: cough…prick…cough), who's in the states, via Rei's communicator and things weren't going smoothly. _'What do mean, Usagi broken up with me!?'_ Mamoru demanded.

"just like we said, she and Rei are together. They even forsaken the ancient engagement." Luna said.

"Also we feel that the seals, Queen Serenity placed on the Inners, are weakening. Mercury's seal has already broken." Artemis added.

_'You're saying that we have a Harmonixer running loose now? We have to force Usagi into marrying me!_' The bastard roared.

"It will be difficult, but we'll try to do something about it." Luna said.

"We could ask Pluto to bring Chibi-Usa here. She'll feel so guilty of herself that she'll be crawling back to us." Artemis proposed.

"No, that wont' work. They both said that they'd work on a way to have her." Luna countered, "They are determined to be together. Even Usagi's parents approved of the relationship as well." Mamoru was fuming at that, be before he could say anything else Setsuna broadcasted to every communicators about a Senshi meeting. "We'll talk later." Luna added closing the communicator watch.

--111!!

Back at the Tsukinos, Usagi and Rei went down stairs for breakfast, fully clothed mind you, before leaving for the Shinto Temple. As the couple sat at the table, the two of them saw that both Kenji and Ikuko had a serious look on their faces. "Usagi, there's something we need to tell you." Ikuko said quite sadly.

"What?" Usa asked holding onto Rei's hand as if it were her last lifeline.

"We're not your real parents." Ikuko added.

"What?"

"You see, we found you crying in an alley while heading to hospital for a pregnancy check up. You were crying for your big brother. The two of us without a doubt decided to take you in as our own." Kenji explained.

"Even though, you're not a child of our blood, you'll always be our daughter." Ikuko said.

"Somehow, I always knew that, because I remember crying myself to sleep every night. I also know that I'm not 'normal'; because I never got sick, not even a single pimple during puberty." Usagi pointed out.

"That's right. Remember Mina's acne outbreak?" Rei asked with mirth in her voice.

"Do I ever! That was the first time I saw her with a paper bag over her head. She actually thought it was the end of the world." Usagi said before they broke in hysterics. After breakfast, the couple left the house for Rei's home.

--111!!

At the shrine, the couple arrived to see the others Sailor Soldiers, minus Ami, and both cats. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin," Setsuna said opening the meeting, "first off, Ami's alright. She's staying with my old college roommate and she quits the Sailor Senshies." Seeing the shocked expression on everyone's face, then hearing them asking why she continued. "Something about not wanting to be Queen Serenity's lap bitch, because of a seal on her heritage." Sets explained.

"My mother did what!?" Usagi yelled.

"She placed a seal on every Inner Senshi to keep them in check, something the Outers and I were completely against. You see," Setsuna explained, "the Mercury Kingdom were Harmonixers, people that can turn Youkais, Tenshis, and even Kamis, and they were the most loyal until serenity sealed Ami powers."

"What about the rest of my Inner Court? What are their planetary heritage?" Usagi asked as resentment for her previous mother began to form.

"Mars' power hovered around Crest Magic, Jupiter could transform into dragons, and Venus was able to summon powerful creatures. Right now those Seals are breaking and it's only a matter of time before your Inner Court is back to full strength." Setsuna happily explained. This however outraged both feline advisors.

"Those seals were meant to keep the balance within the solar system!" Luna shouted.

"How? By keeping us on a short leash?" Minako angrily demanded.

"The queens of your planets did not disapprove of this." Artemis countered hoping to gain the upper hand.

"It is because they did not know about them. Only the queen of Mercury found out about it, when her daughter couldn't change into a demonic form. And because of that, the Mercury Kingdom broke the alliance with the Moon." Setsuna explained shooting down his point.

"So Queen Serenity had a direct influence in the Moon Kingdom's fall!" Makoto angrily pointed out.

"Luna, Artemis, what did my mother do when confronted about this?" Usagi demanded glaring at the felines, but they simply turned away. "ANSWER ME!"

"If you won't tell her, then I will!" Setsuna added. Getting no answer from them, she turned to her princess. "Fine then, Queen Serenity simply laughed at her closest ally."

"I see……LUNA!" Usagi declared in her regal tone. "You and Artemis are hereby exiled from my sight for as long as you live; now get out of my sight." Sighing both left in disbelief that the two of them were cast out by their own princess.

"Now that's settled, on to the next point," Setsuna said with a gentle smile on her face before addressing Usagi, "would you like to return to your brother?"

"You mean it?" Usagi asked with a glint of hope in her eyes. Getting a nod from the Time Guardian, she glomped her girlfriend in glee.

"So Sets, do you know why Usagi never gotten sick in her life?" Rei asked.

"Of course, it's because she's a Coordinator." Setsuna replied.

"A Coordinator?" Minako cluelessly asked.

"Coordinators are people that were genetically enhanced at the time of conception. They have higher stamina, learning rate, hand-eye coordination, faster, and have a better immune system then normal people." Setsuna explained.

"Also I was holding back, so not to attract too much attention to me." Usagi added before turning to the Time Guardian. "I trust that my brother has a job."

"He's a mercenary pilot and quite a successful one at that. Ami is on route to become one." Setsuna replied with her usual gently smile.

"Well, I'm going home to pack and say good bye to my foster parents." Usagi said before heading out.

"Setsuna, can I go with her?" Rei asked with hope in her eyes.

"Yes, you can Rei, but keep in mind that it will be a one-way trip. Also you'll be able to marry Serena over there." Setsuna replied wisely to reassure the fire Senshi.

"Serena?"

"Usagi's birth name. Her full name is Serena Romeria Frostmorn and her brother's Tyree Sounga Frostmorn." Setsuna said.

"How old is he?" Minako asked out of curiosity.

"He's around Haruka's age and he's still single, with a huge fan club." Setsuna said, "Some of which had to be beaten away with a stick." She added with mirth.

"A stick, huh?" Haruka asked with a grin.

"Yes, most of them even want to bed him, but he turns them all down." Setsuna added.

"Well, I better go pack as well." Rei said before heading to her room.

--1111!!

At the Tsukino household, Serena arrived with a large smile on her face; she was going to her real home soon. "Hey mom, hey dad, hey squirt! Guess what! I'm going back to my brother!" She said loudly and proudly while heading up stairs.

"I guess this how a parent feels when their eldest child leaves the nest." Ikuko said sadly before heading up stairs to help her daughter pack. When she reached Serena's room, she saw her foster daughter scurrying all over her room, placing her clothes in an open suitcase on her bed. "Would you like some help, Usagi?" She asked.

"Thanks, mom." Serena replied as she placed her laced underwear in the suitcase.

"You know, Usagi. Your father and I will miss you." Ikuko said sadly.

"I know I'll miss you too. That's why I'm bringing a picture of you guys so that I won't forget any of you." Serena said. The pair worked in silence as they filled Serena's suitcase until they were finished. Serena found herself in front of her foster family by the front door with a sad look on her face. "Well, this is it." She said.

"If you ever need help, our door is always open." Kenji said as he gave a hug to his foster child.

"I know, dad." Serena replied returning the hug.

"Say sis, what does your brother actually do?" Shingo asked.

"He's a pilot and a pretty good one at that from what I heard." Serena replied.

"Wow, that's sugoi!" Shingo yelled.

"Well, I better get going. I guess this is good-bye." She said. With that said she picked up her suitcase and left the house with tears in her eyes.

--111!!

Back at the temple, Rei had just finished packing her bags and was waiting for her lover to arrive. Makoto went home to go pack her bags, so that she could be with Ami, while Minako and the Outers left knowing that their princess would be safe. "So Sets, where does Usagi's older brother live?" Rei asked.

"On a fully terraformed Mars." Setsuna stated.

"On Mars? Why not on Earth?" The priestess asked quite confused.

"Because, it's gone. Forcing humanity to the stars." The Time Guardian replied taking a seat next to the priestess.

"So should Crystal Tokyo happen, it will be on MY patron planet, huh?" Rei asked with a small grin on her face.

"Yes, it will. Also it will really yank Mamoru's chain." Setsuna replied returning the grin.

"So will Chibi-Usa be born?" Rei asked.

"I haven't checked about that, but on the way here I checked and Makoto stays with Ami, and I don't have any idea who's going to be with Serena's older brother or his roommates." Setsuna explained just as Serena arrived with her suitcase.

"So are you ready to go?" Serena asked as she reached the top of the stairs.

"I am. We're just waiting for Makoto to get here." Rei replied as stood to greet her lover. "Say, Serena. How about we get married once we get there?" Rei added while blushing a bit. Serena's reaction was somewhat expected, she simply dropped her suitcase on the stone path, tackled Rei, and kissed her deeply.

"How's that for an answer?" Serena asked to her girlfriend, now turned fiancé.

"Don't you ever change, Serena." Rei replied holding her lover close. While the three of them waited for the Lightning Senshi, Setsuna decided to tell them what to expect on the other side, especially their roommates. "Are you serious?" Rei asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, I am." Setsuna calmly replied.

"This Nell can't cook, drinks too much, and drives as if traffic laws are non-existent?" Usagi asked completely stupefied.

"That's about right. But the others aren't like that, heck they even threaten to force feed me her curry if I didn't answer." Setsuna confirmed just as Makoto arrived with her stuff.

"Well, I'm here. Let's get going." Makoto said.

"Very well." Setsuna replied standing up, morphing into her altered ego, raising her staff and opening a portal to the other dimension. Serena and both Inners crossed over with their luggage to the other side.

--!!

(Dimensional Transfer)

The dimensional crossing was very quick, the party of four now stood in front of a thirty story tall beach front apartment building. The new arrivals were in total awe at their surroundings. The air had no traces of pollution; the nearby ocean was crystal clear, even the pearl white sand. "My brother lives here?" Serena asked in wonder and in disbelief. 'She said he was successful, but not this successful.'

"Yes, he lives here with his roommates. Tenth floor, apartment 1058." Setsuna replied as Kayla exited the building wearing only a pair of flip-flops, a silver two-piece Malibu string bikini that left nothing to the imagination, a see-through white sarong, and a pair of sunglasses. She was also carrying a beach bag that held her towel, sunscreen, her PDA for emergencies and a few books to read. Not being near Ami, Makoto felt some blood trickle from her nose, to which she quickly placed her free hand under it to starch the blood flow. Seeing that reaction from the tall brunette, Kayla grinned mischiefly as she continued her way. "That's Kayla, an active lesbian. She's also a Harmonixer and your new flat mate. Well you better hurry before your brother leaves. Remember, tenth floor, apartment 1058." Setsuna added before heading back to the gates. The trio hurried inside the apartment building, they got on the glass elevator and headed to the tenth floor.

At the flat, Tyree was getting tired of waiting. He had just finished tying his combat boots with Kayla's car keys in his pocket. As he stood up, the apartment intercom buzzed to life, forgoing yelling a reply and being next to the door, he just opened it. The door slid opened revealing a person he hadn't seen in years. She had the same golden blond hair their mother had and the same blue eyes that both their parents had, his little sister had indeed returned and she was flanked by two girls. One with violet eyes and long raven hair, while the other had deep green eyes and bright brown hair held up in a high ponytail. "Sis, is that you?" He asked in surprise. Serena simply nodded with a small smile. Not needing any other confirmation, Tyree just gave his little sister a bone crushing hug. "God! I missed you, sis." He added as tears began flowing down his face.

"I know, I miss you, too, brother." Serena replied with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it great seeing two long lost siblings reunited after god knows how many years?" Rei whispered to Makoto.

"Yeah, it is." Makoto whispered back.

"Well then, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" He asked letting his sister go.

"Sure, this is Makoto Kino, Ami's girlfriend." Serena said introducing Tyree to Makoto as the two shook hands. "And this is the love of my life, Rei Hino." She added.

"Nice to meet you two. You're all in luck, because I was ready to leave." Tyree said after shaking Rei's hand.

"Where are you going, bro?" Serena asked as her big brother took their luggage and placed it inside the apartment.

"See mom and dad." He replied.

"A family reunion? Can I come?" Serena asked.

"Of course, I'll take a side trip to the governmental building to get you and your friends registered afterwards." He replied. Getting an approval from the others, Tyree closed and locked the apartment door, then led the girls back to the elevator. On the way down to the parking garage, Serena was grilling her brother for details on his social life. So far he told her that he was the Arena Grand Champion and with a huge fan club, most of which tried to bed him. When the elevator reached the parking garage, he led them to Kayla's four seater Impala-RX.

"Wow! That's your car?" Makoto asked in wonder.

"Actually, this is Kayla's car," Tyree replied getting into the driver's seat, "my wheels are right behind you."

"Huh?" She checked behind her to find a motorcycle. But it wasn't just any motorcycle; it was the A-bomb of the motorcycle industry, The Hayabusa mark 8, a machine that deserved respect. "Whoa………" She whispered impressively.

"Now, that's a bike." Rei added quite impressed as well. The girls quickly boarded the car as Tyree turned on the engine and gave it a few test revs to get the feel of the engine.

"Seat belts, everyone." He said as he fastened his. As soon as they buckled, Tyree placed the Impala in reverse to ease her out of the parking space. Once cleared, he engaged onto first gear and headed out.

Along the way, Serena, Rei and Makoto were staring every which way in awe at how far humanity had advanced. The major city, which they were passing through, had skyscrapers that could easily shatter the world record of their world and that the outside walls were almost completely made out of glass. It almost reminded them of Crystal Tokyo. Makoto caught a glimpse of a large black ship, although it's keel was red, in the sky. "What is that?" She asked in wonder.

"That? It's just an Ikazuchi-class Heavy Carrier, the main work horse of the S3G fleets; it's only 700 meters long, but heavily armed and armored. If you're impressed by that, wait until you see a Liberator-class Super Fortress. There are at least fifteen of them surrounding the heart of the Sol Star System Government." Tyree explained.

"And how big are those?" Rei asked while staring at the carrier in the distance.

"Oh just 1.3 kilometers long give or take a few meters." Tyree replied as the car approached their destination, a graveyard.

"Is that where we're going, brother?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, sis. Because you see… mom and dad are dead. They died years ago, you might not remember them, because you were too young." Tyree told them as he spotted a land AC carrier belonging to the Government's Special Forces. "I see that uncle Leos is here." He added as he slowed the vehicle down while entering the cemetery. Roughly ten minute after passing the main gate, they spotted a middle-aged man, even though his hair hasn't even started to turn gray, wearing the Special Forces standard uniform that was decorated by his many achievements, simply standing ahead of the car. Tyree stopped the vehicle and unbuckled his seat belt. "Wait here." He said while getting out of the car. After closing the door to the car and keeping it unlocked just in case, he turned to the special forces operative. "Hello uncle."

"Greetings nephew. I trust that the information I gave you was useful." Leos indirectly asked.

"Indeed, it was." Tyree replied with a smirk. "Plus I got some news for you."

"Does it involve the ones in the car?" Leos wondered. His nephew kept his smirk and signaled the occupants of the car to come out. Leos was confused as to why Tyree smirked like that, until he saw who came out of the car. "Se-Serena, little Serena? You came back!" He said as a multitude of emotions played on his face, ranging from shock to relief, all the way to joy.

"Yes, and I'm here to stay." Serena replied softly as she gave her uncle a comforting hug. "Anyway, where are mom and dad?" Seeing the grim look on both her brother and her uncle's faces, she immediately regretted what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's okay, sis. You were too young to remember them. You see, father disappeared when the prototype teleporter in his lab went critical and took everyone with in said lab with it, including dad. I was five at the time and you were only two. While mom died when our train was attacked by Disorder Units, we were the only survivors of that attack. This happened exactly a year after dad vanished." Tyree explained while heading to the grave site.

"So, only mom's buried here?" Serena asked following her older sibling and uncle.

"Yes, since no bodies were recovered, there's a good that my brother-in-law might still be alive somewhere out there." Leos replied.

'Maybe, I could ask Pluto to find him, since father's body wasn't recovered.' Serena thought as the group reached the proper tombstones for 'Hiroshi Frostmorn' and 'Cecilia Tensaiga Klein Frostmorn'. 'The fact that I didn't know either of them truly doesn't help a lot.'

The party paid their respect to the lost family members even Rei and Makoto, although Rei secretly ask them permission to marry their daughter hoping that they wouldn't mind that their daughter was a lesbian. After Tyree's turn, he got up and turned to head deeper into the cemetery saying that he had something to do.

The elite Raven walked down the row looking at the grave markers until he found the right one. He gave a small smile as he knelt and placed a hand on the marker. "Hey Maya, it's been a while. I know I should visit more often but things have been pretty hectic lately, first a pureblooded Natural being found in some Ancient Ruins, my sister returning and the fan girls acting up. I know that you want me to move on, but I don't think that I'm ready to do so, especially with those lousy fan girls are getting on my nerves. Well Maya, It was good to see again, I'll try to see you sooner next time." He said. As he stood, he heard a gun cocking right behind him and pressed against his head.

"Hello Lover Boy." Said a very familiar voice. "Ah ah, other hand, slowly and keep your other where I can see it." The voice said as he reached for his phase gun with his right hand. Tyree slowly took out his concealed side arm with his left hand. "Good, now toss it, then turn around." It ordered.

"Still can't shoot someone it the back, huh Jayna?" He asked after doing what he was told.

"SHUT UP! We could've been happy together, but you just threw me away like I was last century's garbage!" She yelled with her gun shaking.

"I can easy tell you that you haven't murdered anyone by the way your gun shakes." Tyree said calmly. "So, who sent you?"

"Someone…" Jayna replied as hardened her grip on her weapon, "…who paid a lot of money for your ass. And no, it's not a fan girl."

"Oookay, so how will this end?" He asked.

"For you? Badly." She replied.

"Well it's your call. Take the shot or walk away." He calmly told her. Jayna simply closed and squeezed her eyes shut while she pulled the trigger.

Chapter 4 end

1!!

Deathblade: And that's it for this chapter.

Carina: Well folks, tune in next to see the result of Jayna's action.


End file.
